


don't save her, she doesn't want to be saved

by DestinyFreeReally



Series: 100 Swan Queen Ficlets [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Emma Swan, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally





	don't save her, she doesn't want to be saved

     Regina plays the whole minute-long lifetime back. Again. In her head sometimes she fights more; harder. Sometimes she's able to stop it, to stop Emma, to save her before she does something self-sacrificing and.... horrifically Savior of her. Most nights Regina fights with herself, not to take it personally. She couldn't think of a person she knew who hadn't been saved by Emma Swan. Maybe it hadn't only been a minute long; maybe it'd been coming for months, with only Regina blind sided. 

     She plays back the stormy flashes of dark magic swirling, surrounding her, threatening to suffocate. She remembers bracing herself for a final blow that never came. She remembers probably screaming, trying to stop it; trying to save Emma from herself- from the darkness. 

    Then without warning, Emma's eyes are looking at her, strained and unfocused, clouded in dark realization for a moment. Regina remembers being transfixed; Savior Dark One Emma Swan, suspended in time and ancient, dark power, staring at her with love and fury and fear was almost too much for Regina. 

     And then the empty funnel of magic pours out, leaving only the clank of metal at her feet. 

     "Now you save me."

     When Regina wasn't devastated she was livid, which at least felt familiar. As crushing as the concept of a Dark One Evil Queen was, and the shiver up Regina's spine assured it was, the hollow in the eyes of a summoned Emma Swan... Once, long ago, Regina had made herself an enemy of Emma. She'd tried so hard, so hard to be enemy- a foil to the light that had forgotten her. And then they'd tried to be friends. Co-parents. Family. Regina wanted to scrape up every tender moment they'd shared, every kind word that Emma had construed as an invitation, an excuse, to save her and light the pile on fire. 

     On cue, the crackle of the fireplace stirred her back to the present, back to her quiet living. Stupid Savior. Well, it just so happened Regina was going to save her; from the darkness, from that temptation, from the pain of being the villain of your own story. 


End file.
